Buglove
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story about the bugman and how he loved the little butterfly and his ladybug.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own CSI: Crime scene investigation and I don't own any money from it.

_**Buglove**_

Grissom was watching how the beautiful ladybug was sleeping on the couch in front of the TV-set. Resting with her head in her mother's lap was the little butterfly.

Only the butterfly wasn't all that little anymore. She had just turned twenty-three and was very seldom home with them. She was flying her own way. Still she did tend to fly home when she needed her mother and her father. Because that was what he was now. Her father.

He had become that way after her moved in six years ago, maybe even before. As old Grissom never managed to reproduce and have any bugs of his own, he had always looked after the little butterfly. He cared for her deeply as any father would for his young girl.

In the beginning it was as simple as he cared for the ladybug and wanted to help her out during hard times, but as time went by he also managed to get a great connection with her daughter. Her second word was after all, "Bug." As he was the bugman.

He smiled when he thought about it. He only had happy memories when it came to the time he spent with Lindsey. Her mother claimed she was a rebellion, but Grissom saw her more as an attention seeker, doing everything in her power for her mother to see her. It had taken him quite some time to get Catherine to see just that, and not only her bad colors.

He could clearly see what sides she had gotten from the ladybug and which she had gotten from the grasshopper. Not that he minded any of them. He loved her for all that she was, just like her mother.

Her mother, his beautiful ladybug. She was an amazing woman in his eyes. Strong and strong minded, with her own opinions which had made them quarrel more than once. He didn't mind all too much though. He loved her every mood, even when she was angry.

He sighed looking halfway over at the movie that was on, some kind off girl movie. Not his personal favorite, which was why he was reading quietly in the background. He was considering turning it off as they were both asleep, but instead he figured he would watch it. It was after all still on and the chapter in the book was a bit boring.

* * *

><p>When the movie finally finished he turned the TV of and wondered if he was going to wake her to have her as they did after all have to be a work in not too long. Then again it couldn't hurt to be late just this once.. He really didn't want to as she was so beautiful sleeping.<p>

"Ladybug," he whispered, looking down at her.

"Mmm," she said, slowly opening her eyes and looking at him with confused eyes.

"You have get to work in not too long, so I thought you wanted some time to get ready," he said in a very loving way.

"I do, but what about the…" she stopped, looking at the black TV-screen.

"I am afraid you two fell asleep, but it was really good," he said and smiled at her.

"You watched it?" she asked a bit surprised.

"I did yes," he answered.

"I suppose I'll watch it again some other time, but I have to wake Lindsey to get up," she said with a sigh. Gently stroking her daughter's red brown hair whispering, "Butterfly, time to wake up."

"What time is it?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at the old couple.

"It's a little over eleven," said Catherine, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Oh crap it," said the young girl, getting up fast.

"Anything wrong?" asked Grissom calmly.

"I was supposed to meet Jesse around ten, we were going to…" she stopped.

Her mother nodded and said, "You can still go if you want to."

"No, I rather go to bed early to a change, I'll call him to tell him we'll meet tomorrow instead," said Lindsey with a huge yawn.

"You sure could use some sleep," said Grissom with a chuckle.

"Says the two that is usually working the nightshift, minding me shouldn't you two be on your way to the lab now?" asked Lindsay, frowning at them.

"We will, I just have to get ready first," said Catherine and stretched as she got up.

"Are you hungry, I can fix you something if that is the case," Grissom offered.

"No, my night coffee would be just fine, I'll be right down," she said and started to walk towards the hallway, when she turned and walked back to him. She gave him a light peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks for waking me in time."

"You are welcome," he said, and blushed a little.

"I love you bugman," she said and smiled at him.

"And I you, but you better hurry up," he said, gently kissing her, before giving her a light slap over the ass so she would start walking upstairs.

She giggled as he shook his head after her. He did still love her sexy behind and the way it wiggled when she walked.

"Bugman," he heard Lindsay say, making him turn to face her.

"Yes my little butterfly," he said, looking at her.

"I just wanted to say…" she stopped looking down into the ground.

"Yes…?" he wondered.

"I really love you bugman," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running upstairs in a hurry.

Grissom smiled, he already knew that of course, but it was very seldom he heard her say it and he knew it took a lot to get those words out.

* * *

><p>It was about twenty minutes later that Grissom and Catherine were on their way out for another busy night at the crime lab. He was not reinstated as supervisor as he didn't want it. He now worked as a regular CSI beneath her and they were both happy with that. He in time after he returned six years back ended up sharing office with her, so it was a little of both there.<p>

Catherine put her coffee mug down, Lindsey made it when she was younger, and it said, "I love mommy." She took a final look in the mirror before turning towards the stairs yelling, "We are leaving, call if there should be anything or if you decide to go out after all."

"Mom, wait," she heard from upstairs before she heard her presumably say in the phone, "I'll call you in a bit."

"Yes," Catherine yelled back up.

"I just…please be careful out there," said Lindsey, that now were halfway down the stairs.

"I… I mean we always are, butterfly," said Catherine in a soft tone.

"Will you have breakfast when you come back?" she asked, she sounded insecure.

"We will, and butterfly I love you," said Catherine, and gave Lindsay a soft peck on the cheek.

"I love you too," she answered, before hugging Catherine hardly.

"Easy, we will be back as always," Catherine whispered with a little smile, as she released herself from her. Lindsey nodded as she closed the door after the loving couple that was discussing who was going to drive to the lab.

* * *

><p>As they drove to the lab Grissom looked over at Catherine that was in the passage seat, looking out the window. He looked at her with a bit of concern before asking, "Something wrong ladybug?"<p>

"No not at all, just not used to her seeming to need me that's all, feels really good," said Catherine and smiled at him.

"Of course she does you are her mother, my dear ladybug," he said and smiled back.

"That I am, something I am very thankful for," said Catherine, letting her had rest against the pillow behind her head.

"I know you are and I am very thankful for having both of you in my life, you both make me so happy," he said honestly.

"And we you," she said, before giving him a light peck one the cheek, before leaning against him as they kept on driving. He didn't mind it, not at all. He loved when she did that, having her so close, feeling they were like one. That they belonged together.

The bugman let out a sigh of satisfaction as he knew that he, the ladybug and the little butterfly would live happy together for the rest of their life. He had finally gotten what he always wanted, and as had she. Each other.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
